Versos
by KarelinOlafsdottir
Summary: EDITADO Thor es una fiera cuando pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en la torre de los Vengadores, y aunque casi nadie lo soporta, Bruce es el único que sí, y no solo eso, sino que además logra tranquilizarlo. ¿Cómo es que Bruce puede soportar tanto tiempo ahí? Thor descubrirá el arte de la poesía, y que con versos se pueden decir muchas cosas...


_**Nota del autor:** Lo he resubido porque no me había dado cuenta de que se había quedado con el formato html con todos los códigos. Una disculpa por ese inconveniente, y yo espero no deshechen la idea de leer este fic por ese problema._

* * *

Thor encerrado no es algo que pudiera gustarle a alguien. Su mal humor al estar aburrido era insoportable en muchas maneras, desde que le dirigía malas miradas a la gente hasta que casi se ponía a romper cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano. No era algo intencional, decía el rubio, pero sencillamente permanecer tanto tiempo recluido en la torre no era de su agrado. Siempre era el primero en salir volando de ahí cuando tenían misión, o cuando se le daba la oportunidad de salir a pasear porque alguien le invitaba y no corría el riesgo de perderse por ahí u ocasionar cualquier desastre por su hiperactividad. Era todo un caso... Y siempre terminaba disculpándose con sus compañeros luego de sus momentos de desestrés. Lo entendían, tratándose de un guerrero tan ávido y activo era obvio que se aburriera con facilidad ahí. Y en muchas ocasiones le habían dicho que no estaba obligado a estar todo el tiempo en la torre, pero SHIELD lo prefería en la medida de lo posible, y lo monitoreaban constantemente, así como le buscaban cualquier trabajo que pudiera distraerlo con tal de que los Vengadores, sobretodo Steve, no se enojaran con Fury por restringirle las salidas.

Casi nadie soportaba al asgardiano cuando andaba de esos humores, y es increíble decir "casi" porque, de hecho, la excepción la hacía solo una persona. Bruce, tan calmado y amable como era, no solo soportaba la actitud de león enjaulado que tomaba Thor de vez en cuando, sino que también tenía una extraña habilidad para calmarlo, al menos en el tiempo que permanecía en la misma habitación que él. Tony intentaba mantenerse cerca del científico cuando el guerrero empezaba a portarse así porque sabía que con Banner la paz estaba asegurada. De hecho, todos los Vengadores procuraban mantenerse cerca del físico, o al menos hacer él que estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos, porque Tony siempre lo acaparaba.

Ese día en específico, algo maravilloso sucedió. Thor había despertado tarde y de mal humor, y por lo general ese mal humor iba aumentando gradualmente a lo largo del día. Por fortuna, nadie estaba en la torre para ello. Tony había salido de viaje para ver a Pepper y atender un par de asuntos de la empresa, y regresaba hasta la noche; hacía un par de días que Clinton y Natasha no se aparecían por ahí, y Steve se había ido con Sam desde temprano. Básicamente se encontró solo en la torre (ignorando a los trabajadores de Tony), y de cierta forma le desconcertó ese hecho. Decidió que hurgaría en el refrigerador del comedor para empezar su día, pero no se esperaba encontrar a Bruce ahí mismo, cocinando.

\- ¡Amigo Banner!- Exclamó con efusividad nórdica. Bruce le sonrió con amabilidad, y se encogió de hombros en cuanto vio que el rubio caminó directo a él para palmearle la espalda. Casi pierde sus lentes en ese saludo, pero por buena fortuna logró atraparlos antes de que cayeran en el sartén. - Vaya, creí que todos me habrían abandonado. Parece que nadie quiere estar cerca de mí hoy, ¿eh?- Casi lo dijo como una queja, aunque más bien lo disimuló con una voz tipo sarcasmo en un intento de no comenzar a sonar tan irritado.

El científico rodó los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa y regresó la vista a sus huevos revueltos. Por patético que pareciera, Thor se irritó al ver el aparente desinterés que Bruce tuvo a su comentario, al grado que incluso se olvidó del hambre. No era que de verdad ameritara su irritación, era simplemente que estaba irritable. Es decir, en Asgard aquello habría sido el inicio de una conversación, pero se olvidaba de que a veces en Midgard las cosas eran tan distintas... Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse al piso de entrenamiento para desquitar un poco de esa ansiedad que traía, pero antes de irse miró al castaño de reojo, y un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza, tan repentino como uno de sus rayos.

\- Doctor...- Comenzó hablando, ahora con la voz un poco más templada. - Usted está la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Creo está incluso más encerrado que yo y bajo mayor vigilancia por el Señor Verde... Pero siempre le veo tan tranquilo, como si ese hecho no le molestara.- Thor se le quedó mirando fijamente y con seriedad, y al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante sobre su persona, el físico apagó la estufa y dejó un momento su comida en esta para voltear al asgardiano y prestarle completa atención. - Quiero decir... ¿No le enoja estar todo el tiempo encerrado? ¿No se aburre de que todo el tiempo lo estén vigilando?

Y a esta pregunta, Bruce torció la boca ligeramente en aquel gesto tan característico de él, mirando unos instantes al suelo y regresando su mirada a su compañero.

\- Bueno... Creo que he pasado tantos años siendo vigilado y perseguido que en realidad ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Y no me enoja permanecer encerrado porque es la primera vez que puedo instalarme en un lugar por tanto tiempo sin el pendiente de que en cualquier momento tengo que huir...- Se encogió de hombros, mirando con sutileza a otro lado porque sabía que tal vez no era la respuesta que el rubio esperaba, pero era la verdad. El rostro de Thor había pasado de lo inmutable al asombro, y en un momento pareció relajar su postura, como dispuesto a escuchar más de lo que Bruce tuviera que decirle. - Pero creo que sé a qué te refieres. No poder salir tampoco cuando quieres es pesado. De una forma u otra, estar encerrado, ya sea en una cárcel o en un edificio como este es cansado, monótono y frustrante... Pero hay maneras de llevarlo. Bueno... yo tengo una.- Entonces miró al otro como quien no quiere la cosa, y evidentemente ese otro estaba más que interesado en saber más.

\- ¿Y qué manera es esa, doctor?

\- Eh... si esperas a que tome el desayuno te lo mostraré con gusto.

Sí, no había calado que Banner aún no había tomado sus alimentos. Y ya que recordaba, él tampoco lo había hecho. Así que aceptó la propuesta y de paso aprovechó él mismo a llenarse el estómago con un ligero desayuno, nada menos que un pavo entero y una canastilla de cerveza midgardiana que para el dios era como beber jugo de cebada, uno muy bueno por cierto.

Habiendo terminado ambos su comida, la insistencia de Thor no se hizo esperar, y el científico cumplió con su compromiso.

\- Espera aquí.- Le pidió al guerrero, quien se quedó en la puerta del dormitorio ajeno. Minutos después, Bruce salió con una caja llena de cosas que desconocía, y fueron a la estancia de los Vengadores, lejos de otros ruidos que no fueran sus voces. En orden, el castaño empezó a sacar unos libros, pequeños y grandes. A lo mucho sacó cinco, y entre ellos también una libreta y unos bolígrafos. Thor miraba sin comprender de qué se trataba todo eso.

\- Hay gente que se relaja con ejercicio. Ya vimos que a ti no te funciona estando en la tierra. Otros lo hacen con actividades manuales como la costura, o cosas artísticas como el dibujo. Steve es muy bueno en ello, por cierto.- Hablando con esa voz tan tranquila, el rubio se sentía amansado por ella de alguna forma. Tal vez era ese uno de los secretos por los cuales Bruce era tan efectivo manteniéndolo cuerdo. El físico tomó uno de los libros pequeños y lo ojeó un poco mientras continuaba hablando. - Unos más se relajan con música. Yo... bueno, yo leo. Estos son libros de poesía.- Y le extendió ese pequeño libro al asgardiano, que de un momento a otro cambió su rostro a uno desconcertado. ¿Era en serio? ¿Poesía? Bruce notó que no estaba para nada convencido de la idea. - Eh... Seguramente en Asgard hay mucha poesía. No sé de qué tipo sea, pero la poesía no puede solo ser sobre el amor o sobre las guerras. Mira...- Y con cuidado le abrió el libro entre sus manos en la página justa.

 **"El cuervo"**  
 **\- Edgar A. Poe.**

Thor bufó por lo bajo, conteniendo una risa burlona para no caer en lo grosero. Banner se sintió un poco cohibido al notar eso del rubio, pero trató de no ofenderse. Sin embargo, entendía que a su compañero le pareciera una idea descabellada. El guerrero paseó su mirada del libro a Bruce y viceversa, hasta que al final y, sintiéndose comprometido, se decidió al menos a leer aquel poema con nombre de ave de carroña. Y fue realmente cómico para el castaño observar la transformación de su rostro, de la burla a la seriedad total. En cuestión de un minuto, Thor se había sumido de lleno en la lectura, e incluso notó que tenía las clásicas reacciones de cualquier ávido lector entramado de las obras de Poe. Su respiración había aumentado un poco y sus manos se notaban rígidas sobre el pequeño libro. Y sintiéndose Bruce satisfecho, tomó otro de los libros y lo abrió en una página conocida para leer él mismo algo de poesía. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos se vio interrumpido por un brusco sacudón.

\- ¡¿Y qué pasa después!? ¿Ese cuervo venía de Niflheimr de verdad? ¿Qué pasó con el tal Poe? ¿Enloqueció? ¿Y Leonor?- Las preguntas de Thor eran tan serias que Banner no pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa en el rostro muy a pesar de ser agitado hacia adelante y atrás por el guerrero. Momentos después este notó su reacción y retiró al momento sus manos de los hombros del hombrecito, controlándose. - Lo siento, es solo que... No creí que ese poema fuera tan bueno.

\- No te preocupes.- Fue la respuesta de Bruce y se estiró un poco en su lugar para reacomodarse los músculos. - En realidad lo tienes que analizar tú, esa es la intención de la lectura.- Y amplió su sonrisa, mientras que el rubio enserió más el rostro, analizando lo que acababa de leer.

Minutos después de que hubo hecho su propio análisis, siguió leyendo de aquel pequeño libro, encontrándose con otros poemas y pequeños escritos en prosa que eran tan buenos como ese primer poema que había leído previamente. Y ambos se pasaron el rato sumidos en sus lecturas. Tal vez dos o tres horas se pasaron sin que Thor diera cuenta de ello, y aún seguía atrapado en la magia de esas palabras. El científico tuvo que levantarse del sofá un rato pues tenía pendientes, y cuando los Vengadores comenzaron a llegar a la torre, se vieron profundamente sorprendidos de encontrar al æsir tan calmado en el sofá de la estancia, y tampoco hicieron por molestarlo porque Bruce se los advirtió con la mirada, especialmente a Clinton y a Tony que sabía no dudarían en empezar con los malos chistes.

Desde ese día, Thor buscaba a Bruce a diario en cuanto tenía oportunidad para pedirle prestados esos libros de poesía midgardiana que tenía, y de paso lo jalaba con él a la estancia de los Vengadores para que lo acompañara, pues no le gustaba estar solo mucho tiempo. Al científico no le incomodaba este hecho, aunque a veces retrasaba su trabajo en la torre, por lo que empezó a llevarse una laptop con él para hacer lo que debía mientras acompañaba al rubio. Así, juntos pasaban mucho tiempo leyendo, y Thor solía comentar cada que terminaba una lectura. Banner no hacía más que escuchar y de repente dar su opinión, porque aquellos eran poemas que ya había leído. Se hizo costumbre entre ellos y a los Vengadores se les hacía muy curioso ver cómo su alto compañero jaloneaba al científico más bajo que él para sus sesiones, así como les asombraba notar lo calmado que se había vuelto el asgardiano desde entonces. Una de esas tardes, a Bruce se le ocurrió tomar el cuaderno que siempre llevaba, y empezó a escribir en él. Pasó desapercibido un rato, hasta que Thor notó lo que hacía en un momento que su mirada se desvió hacia él. Poco a poco, su concentración pasó de su libro a la libreta ajena, enfocándose en lo que este escribía en ella.

 _"Corre por el aire el estruendo de dolor,_  
 _onda cobarde que no tiene restricción_  
 _más que la nula voluntad del portador,_  
 _sale del alma y vuela libre la emoción..."_

\- ¿Qué más?...- Habló quedo el guerrero. Banner dio un brinquito en su lugar, y volteó a verle dándose cuenta que estaba muy cerca de él. Caló entonces que estaba leyendo lo que él escribía, y desvió la mirada.

\- Eh... No lo sé...- Respondió de manera torpe.

\- Pero ¿cómo? Si escribiste eso deberías saber qué más va.

\- No en realidad. Estas cosas me salen espontáneas...- Se alzó de hombros y miró de reojo a su rubio acompañante antes de volver la vista a su libreta. - De repente me vienen pensamientos, pero no siempre son como para escribir un poema entero. La mayoría del tiempo son solo versos.

\- ¿Versos?- Preguntó con marcada curiosidad.

\- Sí, versos... ¿Quieres ver?- Entonces miró de lleno al otro, quien le amplió una sonrisa.

Bruce le mostró su libreta, y Thor parecía maravillado con todas las cosas que de ella leía, entre momentos embelesado por la lectura, y sus ojos brillaban con fascinación. Luego de unos momentos leyendo fragmentos en verso y en prosa de la mente del científico, le miró con profunda seriedad y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Lo que escribes es hermoso, Bruce.

Y lo dijo con tal sinceridad que un sonrojo en el nombrado se hizo presente.

\- No es la gran cosa.

\- Lo es. No cualquiera tiene la habilidad de escribir sentimientos en todos los nueve reinos, mi amigo, y tú eres uno de pocos. Eres un maestro de la poesía, como un skalden*, y eso es admirable.

Bruce se sintió profundamente conmovido por aquellos halagos que Thor le estaba dedicando, y su modestia le impedía reaccionar ante estos. Después de todo lo hacía solo por pasatiempo, nunca le había mostrado sus escritos a nadie, y que al asgardiano le gustaran ocasionaba en él un sentimiento muy bueno. Solo atinó a llevar su mano al hombro ajeno y apretarlo como estaba haciendo con él.

\- Muchas gracias, Thor.- Y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. - Yo creo que tú también puedes escribir algo.

\- No, yo no. Mi arte es la guerra, no la poesía.

\- Al menos podrías intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

El æsir lo pensó dos veces, y por fin aceptó la propuesta del entusiasmado doctor. Este se apresuró a ir por una libreta y un bolígrafo para su compañero, y juntos se sentaron a trabajar. Sin embargo, después de muchos minutos, Thor no tenía idea de qué podía escribir, y la frustración en su cara iba siendo más evidente con cada minuto que pasaba. Pero a Bruce se le ocurrió incentivarle ideas. Se entramaron en una charla de muchos minutos sobre pensamientos y cosas que podían escribirse, tan productiva conversación que al final el asgardiano tuvo la inspiración para escribir su primer poema.

 _"Fuego y hielo, grandes fuerzas_  
 _de corazón opuesto se complementan,_  
 _cruzando las fronteras_  
 _del Ginnungagap se mezclan._

 _Nilfhemr de bruma y frío,_  
 _Muspelheim hogar del calor,_  
 _al final se unen con brío_  
 _pese a su imposible amor,_

 _De sus raíces surge_  
 _el árbol de la vida._  
 _A los nueve protege,_  
 _el Yggdrasil los cuida."_

Bruce, a lado de él, leía lo que iba escribiendo, y al final sonrió por el pequeño poema que logró componer.

\- Me gusta.- Puntualizó el físico con una sonrisa.

\- ... ¿De verdad?- Thor no estaba seguro de su trabajo. - Es sobre la creación de los nueve reinos, pero siento que es muy malo.- Torció la boca sintiéndose frustrado de nuevo, pero su rostro se suavizó cuando Banner le palmeó la espalda con suavidad.

\- Tal vez le falta un poco de fuerza, pero está muy bien para ser tu primer poema.

Y ambos se miraron, el doctor con una sonrisa cálida y el guerrero con una mirada penetrante que con los segundos hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce desapareciera, quedando solo las miradas de ambos. No dijeron nada, pero en el aire sintieron algo que ninguno pudo describir, y cuando Banner tuvo una idea de qué podía ser, se apresuró a desviar la mirada y alejarse de su compañero. Thor se quedó en su lugar, sin despegar la mirada de los movimientos del castaño, aún sin entender qué había sido eso.

\- Bueno... creo que es todo por hoy. Si quieres seguir leyendo, te puedes quedar con el libro.- Dijo Bruce, guardando sus cosas en la caja.

\- No, creo que... igual es suficiente para mí.- Y le alargó el libro y el cuaderno que le había dado. Banner lo miró un momento más y le sonrió.

\- Quédate con la libreta. Por si se te ocurre algo más.- Y dicho esto, se retiró de ahí, dejando solo a Thor.

Ahora, el æsir se había quedado intrigado con aquel extraño sentimiento que se había dado entre ambos. ¿Qué podría ser? Nunca había sentido algo tan sutil y cálido, era suave en su pecho y a la vez electrizante. Pero fue una sensación apenas tangible, tal vez por eso agradable. Aun así fue muy extraño. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien pensando en otras cosas que podría escribir. La libreta que Bruce le había dado se convirtió en una excelente herramienta personal, y pronto empezó a llenarla de escritos tal y como el científico. Aunque sus palabras eran más torpes y menos expertas, lo rudimentario de sus versos le daban un toque bastante especial, y Banner se encargó de recalcárselo.

Ahora las tardes no solo eran de lectura, sino también de escritura. Intercambiaban ideas, esrcibían algunos versos y los leían el uno al otro buscando opiniones, y ese se hizo el pasatiempo de los dos. Gastaban mucho tiempo en ello, y conforme avanzaban las semanas, se hacían más unidos. Compartir pensamientos contribuía a que se conocieran más. La mirada de Thor se clavaba más a menudo en Bruce, y aunque a veces lo incomodaba, no decía nada. Ocasionalmente, el asgardiano rodeaba al físico por los hombros distraídamente mientras leía algún poema, y este se encogía en su lugar, acomodándose no muy seguro de hacerlo. Su relación había avanzado tanto que Thor lo trataba con mucha confianza. Demasiada en realidad. Si encontraba a Banner en algún otro lugar de la torre, no dudaba en ir y cargarlo en un abrazo sin importarle que el doctor estuviera ocupado. Solía despeinarlo a modo de juego, y palmearlo muy fuerte por la espalda. También había tomado la costumbre de seguirlo, no siempre, pero a veces se le veía rondando por ahí detrás del científico mientras conversaba de alguna idea que había tenido.

Un día de tantos se llevó a Bruce fuera de la torre. Había logrado convencer a Nick Fury de que los dejara salir juntos a pasear y eso tenía muy contento al guerrero.

\- ¿A dónde sueles ir para relajarte?- Le preguntó al castaño.

\- En realidad... no salgo mucho.- Fue su respuesta inmediata, pero al ver que Thor esperaba por algo mejor, pensó un poco más. - Me gusta el café. A veces voy a la cafetería.

\- ¡Muy bien! A mí también me gusta el café. Vayamos por unas tazas.- Y tomándolo del brazo, lo jaló a lo largo de dos cuadras... hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde estaba yendo. - Eh... ¿Conoces algún lugar de esos donde venden café?

\- Cafetería, Thor.- Bruce no pudo evitar reír por eso. - Sí... Hay una por aquí.- Y tomó el rumbo correcto, con el asgardiano detrás de él. En pocos minutos llegaron a un pequeño lugar con mesas afuera, y se sentaron al aire libre a beber café y perderse entre algunas risas y conversación seria, en la que no solo compartieron ideas, sino un poco de sus vidas.

\- Mi padre no es como los midgardianos creen. Es más estricto, menos "mágico". Aunque es muy poderoso y muy sabio. Trajo la paz a los nueve reinos luego de vencer a los jotun, y concilió a æsir y vanir.- Thor hablaba con orgullo del Padre de Todo. Y no era de menos, todos en los nueve reinos conocían las hazañas de Odín, aunque no en todos los reinos fuera querido. - No sé si algún día podré ser un rey tan sabio como él...

\- Seguramente lo serás.- Comentó en seguida el otro hombre, antes de beber un poco de su café. - Me parece que has madurado mucho desde que llegaste a la tierra. O al menos desde que te conozco.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Sí... Es cierto que tus costumbres son muy distintas de las nuestras, pero hay cosas que se asemejan. Creo, por ejemplo, que ya no eres ni tan agresivo ni tan impulsivo. Y eres un buen estratega en batalla. Sobretodo me parece que eres más paciente, y la paciencia es importante para ser un buen líder.

\- Tal vez tengas razón...- Meditaba las palabras de Bruce. - Sin embargo, nunca seré tan paciente como tú.- Y se echó a reír, al igual que él.

\- Bueno... Nuestro carácter es distinto. No puedes compararte conmigo. Yo soy una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento se puede salir de control y que todo el tiempo lucha por que no sea así...

\- No lo creo.- Ahora, la voz del asgardiano sonaba más conciliadora. - Si fueras tal cosa, el "otro sujeto" ya me hubiera mandado a volar. Pero en cambio tienes paz... Demuestras paz, y creo que también la transmites. Yo me siento en paz cuando estoy contigo.

Y otra vez sus ojos azules se clavó en el rosto ajeno, buscándole la mirada hasta que se conectaron. Varios segundos se observaron, y de nuevo entre ellos se sentía aquello indescriptible. Thor no lo notó, pero las mejillas de Bruce enrojecieron con sutileza antes de que desviara su mirada y carraspeara. Pero nuevamente el rubio no desvió la mirada. En cambio, se acercó más a él.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó entonces el castaño, casi como si fingiera demencia. O eso le pareció a Thor.

\- Eso... Dejas de mirarme y luego haces ese sonido con la garganta.

Bruce no supo qué responder, no al momento.

\- Pues... creo que hay un momento en el que es incómodo.

\- ¿Incómodo por qué?

\- Yo... No lo sé.- Y realmente se quedó meditando sus propias palabras. Lo cierto era que Banner no se había sumido nunca en la reflexión de ese extraño sentir porque temía encontrarse con una conclusión que no quería.

De un trago finalizó su café y se levantó, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Y una vez pagó el café de ambos y una taza rota, Bruce empezó a caminar con la intención de regresar a la torre. Sin embargo, Thor no quería regresar aún, y lo jaló para perderlo por algunas calles. Llegaron a un parque por el cual caminaron mientras conversaban, y una vez la tarde cayó y el crepúsculo amenazó con mostrarse, regresaron para cenar e irse a descansar a sus respectivas recámaras.

\- Fue un magnífico día, Bruce.- El guerrero tenía una de las sonrisas más amplias posibles en su rostro mientras se despedía del genio en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Ya lo creo. Fue muy agradable pasear contigo por la ciudad.- Banner, por su lado, parecía algo cohibido, aunque no se mostraba arisco, sino más bien tímido.

\- Gracias por esta tarde, doctor.- Y por alguna extraña inercia, Thor tomó una de sus manos y la levantó a la altura de su rostro, sin acercarla más. A buen tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, porque la cara de estupefacción de Bruce era muy grande. Al final, solo la apretó entre sus dos manos antes de soltarla, y aún así le dedicó una sonrisa. - Que los dioses cuiden tu sueño.

\- Gracias, Thor. Igualmente...

A pasos titubeantes se separó de su compañero, antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación. Ahí se quedó de pie tras la puerta, mirándose la mano durante varios segundos y sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba tan nervioso y abochornado que ni estando solo sabía dónde meter la cara. No, no quería que fuera lo que pensaba. De por sí ya se martirizaba con esas suposiciones suyas, como para que ese sentimiento extraño terminara siendo lo que se temía... Decidió truncar el asunto por ese día, y se fue a duchar para poder dormir con tranquilidad.

Thor, en cambio, mantuvo esa sonrisa bobalicona durante todo el trayecto a su habitación, y así como estaba vestido se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo y repasando mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. No era tonto, tenía una idea de lo que ese sentimiento era, y estaba feliz por descubrirlo. Bruce era una persona buena, amable, cariñosa e inteligente. Además de que poseía una fuerza que no muchos conocían, muy a parte del Señor Verde. Era un hombre digno del amor, y a Thor no le asustaba la idea de tener ese sentimiento hacia él. La idea le emocionaba. ¿Sentiría lo mismo Bruce por él? ¿Debería preguntárselo? No quería asustarlo, el doctor era en ocasiones un pequeño manojo de nervios y no quería apartarlo con su ímpetu. Pero la emoción era muy grande. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran... Desgraciadamente él no era muy bueno para esa clase de cosas, y ya pensaba que en algún momento no soportaría más y haría algo tonto. ¿Al día siguiente tal vez? No lo sabía, pero seguro no pasaba de esa semana...

Y en realidad pasaron cerca de cinco días con la mayor normalidad posible. Thor continuó buscándolo para sus sesiones diarias de versos, pero le parecía que el científico se portaba algo distante. ¿Realmente le incomodaba ese sentir entre ambos? En varias ocasiones quiso preguntárselo, pero se aguantó las ganas, más que nada por el temor a la reacción de Bruce y a una negativa que arruinara el momento. ¡Ah! Pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Durante una de las noches, se entramó escribiendo desde su cama a mitad de la noche. Parecían versos al azar, pero en realidad era una lluvia de ideas. Si quería proponerle algo al doctor tenía que ser de una forma que fuera con el momento. Y los versos eran algo ya muy de ambos. Casi al alba terminó un poema que, aunque sentía no era suficiente, decidió dejarlo como tal y jugar al azar esa misma tarde.

Mala suerte. La tarde no llegó como se esperaba, porque JARVIS lanzó una alarma de peligro para Australia. HYDRA estaba jugando con armamento nuclear en una base escondida debajo de Sidney, y por supuesto Los Vengadores eran requeridos. Juntos en el quinjet, partieron hacia Oceanía, y en cuestión de horas llegaron a territorio australiano y se sumergieron en sus aguas para hallar la base escondida de la organización. Rápidamente lograron infiltrarse, y se separaron en grupos para abrirles paso a Bruce y a Tony, pues ellos debían de encargarse de desactivar el condensador nuclear de la base, o si no, el cañón de isótopos que estaban preparando sería disparado en las siguientes horas. El asunto fue que les tendieron una emboscada a ambos genios. Tony logró escapar, pero a Bruce se lo llevaron a una región más profunda de la base, sedado e inconsciente. El tiempo estaba en contra de todos. El cañón no tardaría en estar cargado, y necesitaban rescatar al doctor en equipo, porque los niveles profundos estaban asegurados hasta los dientes.

Thor, tan imperioso como era, forzó la puerta del primer nivel con tal de ir por Bruce, pero le explotó en la cara, dejándole algunas heridas, aunque nada de gravedad. Para los siguientes dos niveles, Tony se metió al sistema con ayuda de JARVIS y desactivó las trampas que pudo. Fue trabajo de los demás enfrentarse a los guardias y evadir lo que quedaba. La última puerta que tenían era una de contención, como las de las cajas fuertes de los bancos, gruesa y aparentemente impenetrable. Pero el problema se solucionó con algunos golpes del Mjölnir, y al derrumbarse, lo que encontraron del otro lado fue muy perturbador...

Bruce estaba metido en una cabina de cristal, con agujas por todo el cuerpo que le estaban extrayendo sangre. Por encima de él había una luz aparentemente verde. El traje de Tony detectó enseguida que estaba siendo irradiado con ondas de alta radioactividad. El científico estaba inconsciente, pero eso no duraría por mucho, porque en la cabina comenzó a circular electricidad, que a la vez corrió por el cuerpo del castaño y lo despertó de golpe. Los alaridos de dolor retumbaron en los oídos de todo el equipo, y sobretodo en los del asgardiano que, desesperado como estaba, se lanzó contra la cabina pretendiendo romperla de un martillazo. Lo único que logró fue cuartearla y salir volando hacia una de las paredes de metal por la energía que la estaba protegiendo.

Ahora, la sangre que corría por las agujas ya no era color carmín, sino verde. Por el cuerpo de Banner se marcaron venas esmeralda, y sus ojos brillaban enfurecidos. Miró a todos sus compañeros sin reconocerlos, y todos ellos supieron que estaban en problemas cuando su cuerpo empezó a hincharse. La cabina cedió por los golpes de la bestia, y se empujó hacia el frente buscando destruir a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino. El equipo corrió hacia afuera, en busca de un lugar más amplio para pelear, pero era imposible hallar uno entre tantos pasillos. Lograron dividirse dos grupos; Tony, Natasha y Clinton corrieron hacia el cuarto del condensador para terminar de desactivarlo, mientras que Steve y Thor se quedaron reteniendo todo lo que podían al Hulk. Era una labor de verdad difícil, y en un punto se les salió de las manos. El Otro Sujeto corrió por los pasillos, buscando al resto del equipo. Por fortuna no los encontró, pero en cambio halló una salida de la base encima de él. Y de un poderoso salto rompió la compuerta que estaba varios metros por encima, y salió justo en medio de las calles de Sidney. La gente empezó a gritar, y la conmoción hizo enfurecer más al Coloso de Jade. La policía no tardó en arremolinarse a su alrededor, y al ver que no era suficiente, también las fuerzas militares llegaron a contenerlo. Thor y Steve se apresuraron a volar para llegar a la superficie, dejando a los demás en la base. Y entre ambos pelearon contra el Señor Verde, que estaba por completo fuera de control. Pronto, la batalla se volvió más entre Thor y Hulk, y al ver que el asgardiano tenía las cosas en control, el capitán regresó a ayudar al resto del equipo.

El rubio tomó medidas drásticas, y se llevó volando al Hulk hacia alguna zona deshabitada para continuar intentando calmarlo.

\- ¡Bruce!- Gritaba con desesperación. - ¡No les voy a hacer daño, soy su amigo!- Pero era inútil, el Hulk continuaba gruñendo y golpeándolo.

Al final se vio en la necesidad de tomarse muy en serio la pelea y de un martillazo logró aturdir a la bestia, que fue a dar muchos metros más adelante de donde estaban. Volando fue hacia el lugar, y notó que se tambaleaba a causa del golpe, pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado. De cualquier forma, el guerrero se mantuvo a la defensiva mientras observaba minuciosamente al gigante. Conforme pasaban los minutos parecía tranquilizarse más, hasta que llegó el momento en el que ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Thor a la expectativa y el Hulk como haciendo memoria de quién era él. Y cuando se dio cuenta, retrocedió torpemente con expresión asustada, y de un par de saltos de alejó ahí. Thor maldijo al cielo por la situación, y antes de que pudiera ir tras él, los demás llegaron en el quinjet.

\- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Tony enseguida.

\- Sí... Solo está confundido. Ya reaccionó.

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.- Habló entonces Clinton. - Si vamos ahorita y todos juntos, lo más probable es que se altere de nuevo.

\- Tiene razón... Alguien de confianza tiene que ir a buscarlo.- Puntualizó Steve.

\- Thor iba a ir antes de que llegáramos.- Natasha miró al asgardiano con una sonrisa sutil y la ceja levantada. - ¿Por qué no dejamos que él se encargue de esto? Después de todo es a quien más confianza le tiene. Lo siento, Tony.

\- Sí, sí, muy gracioso, araña...- Fue la respuesta del genio siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja.

Pero ella tenía razón, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Así que dejaron que Thor se fuera solo a buscarle. Lo encontró muy lejos de ahí, escondido dentro de un pequeño bosque. Y el verle arrinconado al pie de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando por lo bajo fue una escena que conmovió profundamente su corazón.

\- _"Todos los días yo le miraba,_  
 _ojos dormidos, lengua sagás,_  
 _melodía que me amansaba_  
 _la de su voz tan audaz..."_

Conforme hablaba, se iba acercando a donde Bruce. El científico volteó ipso facto cuando escuchó la voz del asgardiano, y se quedó inmóvil y sin aliento cuando escuchó lo demás.

\- _"Pequeño, tímido y reservado,_  
 _cual roedor parecía huir._  
 _No sabía que un iletrado_  
 _a su lado quería vivir._

 _Daría mi trono por curarle el alma,_  
 _mi fuerza por no verle llorar,_  
 _mi coraje para que no me tema,_  
 _mi vida para que pueda amar._

 _No te alejes, monstruo no eres._  
 _Déjame darte lo que soy._  
 _Mis batallas te dedico si quieres_  
 _pero no me digas 'ya me voy'._

 _Más fuerza posees,_  
 _mucha más de la que crees._  
 _Y no hablo de lo que huyes,_  
 _sino de quien eres._

 _Y por quien eres te amo,_  
 _y a tu lado quiero estar._  
 _Aunque te alejes un abismo,_  
 _por ti no dejaré de luchar."_

Al final, Thor terminó a un lado suyo, apoyándose sobre una rodilla para estar a su altura. Con una mano le limpió las lágrimas, y Bruce no hizo nada por detenerlo. Se miraron una eternidad, el castaño ya no desvió la mirada, pero en cambio el remordimiento invadió sus pensamientos.

\- Hago daño a la gente...- Murmuró ahí, quieto y sin mover más que su boca. - No soy una persona en la que se pueda confiar. Haz visto el daño que puedo causar. Hay personas que aún quieren usarme como arma... No soy seguro, Thor.- Y bajó la mirada, escondiéndola entre sus rodillas.

\- Yo te protegeré de los que quieran usarte, Bruce. Procuraré que estés en paz. Puedo lidiar con el Otro Sujeto. Además, no haces daño porque quieres, sino porque te obligan. No es tu culpa.- La mano que le limpió las lágrimas fue ahora a sus risos para acariciarlos con delicadeza. - Eres una persona buena que merece ser feliz. Yo quiero hacerte feliz.

\- ¿Puedes asegurarme que no te haré daño?- Lanzó entonces con gran angustia en su voz.

Sus ojos chocolate soltaban un sutil destello esmeralda que pretendía poner bajo alerta a Thor, pero en lugar de eso, el rubio acercó más su rostro al ajeno hasta que se unió a él en un beso. Apenas un contacto conciliador que buscaba hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

\- Puedo librar esta batalla.- Fue la última sentencia de Thor antes de volverle a besar y sellar así ese momento, tan extraño como único.

Horas después, Tony les informó que habían querido usar la sangre contaminada de Bruce para desarrollar un nuevo tipo de armas biológicas, pero eliminaron todas las muestras cuando destruyeron la base. Sin embargo, SHIELD está más pendiente que nunca y la inteligencia de la organización se ha movilizado para inhabilitar otras bases enemigas y rescatar a mutantes que también han sido capturados por sus genes.

En cuanto a Thor y Bruce, su relación ahora no solo se basa en poemas y versos, sino que empezaron a practicar el arte de la "expresión corporal". Y ninguno de los dos podría estar más felices. Thor ya no tiene ataques de estrés, y Bruce ya no se siente solo.


End file.
